


Pebbles

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili wants Bofur the Blue to test his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pebbles

The Company had stopped at a lagoon to recuperate, wash, and work the kinks from their muscles. However, Kíli was getting bored, and he tried to begin a conversation.

“Say, Bofur!” Kíli called from where he was swimming in the large lake. “When you use magic, what does it look like?”

Even from far away Kíli could see the tips of Bofur’s ears redden slightly. “Hm, well, it’s sorta hard t’ explain, lad. It just sorta...happens,” Bofur said uncomfortably.

Kíli rolled his eyes and swam over. The miner was hastily scrubbing grime from his skin and untangling his long, dark hair. He was trying to look busy, Kíli decided, only grinning and firing off a rampage of questions.

“Are there any sparkles or anything? Like the dust of the Pyxies? Or do things float through the air? Can you pick things up without touching them? You know, levitate? Have you ever tried?”

Bofur gave a sigh. “No sparkles. No floatin’. Yes, I know what it means. No, I’ve nev’r tried.”

Kíli looked sorely disappointed. “You need to broaden your horizons.” His eyes lit up then. “There’s an idea! Maybe I could help you!”

Bofur was afraid now. “H-help me?” he echoed.

“Yes, maybe I could be a teacher of sorts. We could test the things you might do with your magic along the way! Perhaps after you become more powerful you could match against Gandalf!”

“Listen, laddie, m’ brother an’ I believe that we were given only a bit o’ magic for a reason—”

“...and Bombur too. He’d probably be impressive.”

“—and we aren’t int’rested in that kind o’ thing. We like ourselves th’ way we are—”

“...Hmm, what can we start with?”

“—Are ye even listenin’ t’ me?”

“...What about that pebble on the shore? Try to lift that!”

“Kíli!” Bofur snapped, irritated. “It’s useless. I don’t _want_ more pow’r. Liftin’ pebbles is a waste o’ me. If ye didn’t know, usin’ magic drains m’ energy.”

Kíli pouted. “Oh.”

“And I don’t appreciate bein’ thought of as yer personal amusement,” Bofur added sharply, and promptly dunked his head beneath the surface, ending the conversation.

When Bofur surfaced again, Kíli was on the other side of the lake once more. Bofur sucked in a breath that caught in his throat.

Perhaps he’d been too firm. The lad had been excited; he hadn’t meant to be offensive. But...Bofur just wanted to be treated as he had been before his secret had been revealed. He could tell Bombur felt the same way. Breakfast hadn’t been as tasty as usual, meaning Bombur had refrained from using magic. That, however, had only worsened the situation, causing the others to complain endlessly. Bombur had walked around with his head down for most of the morning.

Bifur had become even more protective of his cousins, constantly keeping pace with them and eyeing the other Dwarves distrustfully, daring them to say something. This didn’t help, either, for Dori had taken the dare and the two had gotten into a rancorous argument.

Bofur gnawed on his lower lip and turned his back on them, climbing from the water and stepping into his boots. For some reason he found himself staring down at the pebble that Kíli had pointed out. A strange curiosity filled him, and he discreetly looked around. No one was watching; dare he try to lift the little stone?

It probably wouldn’t work. But there was no harm in trying, was there? It might drain him a bit, but it wouldn’t kill him. Therefore, Bofur squinted a bit and focused on the rock.

He’d been lying when he said the magic just ‘happened’. He had a light feeling in his stomach and a warm, sweet, and sticky sensation in his throat, like he had swallowed a mouthful of honey. Gooseflesh rippled along his arms and neck, and he started to feel a pounding in his head.

The next he knew he was on his back, choking up water with Bifur hovering over him. “What—?” Bofur started, setting off another paroxysm of coughing.

Bifur began speaking anxiously in a long stream of Khuzdûl. “ _Hurun sanuabod man, ra man sanusalôn zâramu_!”

“A’right, a’right,” Bofur mumbled, silencing his frenzied cousin. “I’m not doin’ that again. Help me up, will ye please?”

Bifur picked Bofur up beneath the arms and set him on his feet. Bofur wavered a moment, still shaky, and when he stabled himself, he glared at the offending pebble. _Well,_ he supposed, _I guess that’s m’ limit. Fer now_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. Bifur had a VEERRYY LOONNGG sentence in Khuzdûl, and here is the exact translation:
> 
> "Hurun sanuabod man, ra man sanusalôn zâramu"  
> "Sleep struck you, and you fell into (the) lake/pool"


End file.
